Verschmolzen
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy haben eine tödliche Waffe erschaffen ... und sie ist ihnen entkommen...
1. Chapter 1

_Ein ungewöhnliches Plotbunny hatte sich meiner bemächtigt und solange mit seinen Pfoten auf meiner Tastatur rumgetrommelt, bis ich nachgegeben habe..._

_Richard Armitage sieht in seiner Rolle als Guy of Gisbourne in der BBC-Serie Robin Hood machmal wie eine völlig verrückte Mischung aus Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy aus... und der Gedanke ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn..._

_Was wäre, wenn es so jemanden wirklich gäbe?_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie, wie schnell und ob überhaupt ich an dieser Story weiteschreiben werde. Das hängt vermutlich "auch" davon ab, ob euch dieser etwas skurrile Start gefällt..._

_Wer zwei Bilder des Mannes sehen will, den ich hier beschreibe, der findet sie hier: (Leerzeichen weglassen)_

http: // images2. fanpop. com/ images/ photos/ 3900000/ Guy-Season-3-Promo-Picture-richard-armitage-3971753-500-750. jpg  
http: // richardarmitagecentral. co. uk/ d/ 173580-1/ vlcsnap-00176. jpg

_Liebe Grüße - Satia_

* * *

# # # # #

* * *

VERSCHMOLZEN

* * *

Die Straße vor ihm glänzte nass. Der Regen prasselte so heftig auf die Frontscheibe des Wagens, dass es den Scheibenwischern kaum gelang, die Sicht freizuhalten.  
Er kniff die hellen Augen ein wenig zusammen, als könne er dadurch besser sehen und hielt den Wagen in der Spur.  
Die Scheinwerfer der entgegenkommenden Autos blendeten ihn wieder und wieder.  
Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er vermutet, dass seine Augen noch nicht genügend Übung hatten...  
Aber er wusste, dass nichts an ihm Übung gebraucht hatte.  
Er war von der ersten Sekunde seiner Existenz - mit seinem ersten Atemzug - „fertig" gewesen.  
Sein erster Gedanke war der eines Erwachsenen gewesen. Genauer gesagt waren es die Gedanken zweier Erwachsener gewesen.  
Er hatte genau gewusst, was zu tun war.  
Er hatte gewusst, wie er in die Gesellschaft hineinkommen konnte.  
Er hatte gewusst, wie die Zielpersonen ausgesehen hatten.  
Er hatte die Fähigkeiten und das Wissen beider Männer gebraucht.  
Nur gemeinsam waren sie in der Lage gewesen, zu tun, was zu tun war. Aber es durfte nur ein Mann sein. Er kannte jeden einzelnen der Gedankengänge die sie gehabt hatten, während sie ihn geplant hatten. Er wusste, dass sie jedes Für gegen jedes Wider gerechnet hatten. Er wusste, dass ihnen die Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen war.  
Aber er wusste auch, dass nicht die moralischen Bedenken im Vordergrund gestanden hatten, sondern die Tatsache, dass es in extremem Maße riskant gewesen war, ihr gesamtes Wissen, ihre Erinnerungen, ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse und nicht zuletzt ihre Fähigkeiten in dieses eine Projekt – in ihn – hineinzugeben.  
Und er wusste, dass sie es nur getan hatten, weil die Magie, die ihn erschaffen hatte, nur einen Tag wirksam war.  
Vierundzwanzig Stunden und vierundzwanzig Minuten... länger hätte es ihn nicht geben dürfen...  
Zeit genug, den Auftrag zu erledigen, den er in Perfektion erledigt hatte.  
Sechs tote Männer, die zu den einflussreichsten ihres Faches gehört hatten, zeugten nun davon, dass seine Erschaffung gelungen war.  
Er hatte so sehr gewusst, warum es so außerordentlich wichtig war, dass diese Männer starben – hatte die Gewissheiten zweier Männer in sich, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, dass er es einfach getan hatte.  
Er konnte das Blut noch riechen, das aus ihnen herausgeströmt war, als er sie mit mächtigen Flüchen niedergestreckt hatte.  
Und dann war er gegangen...  
Er hatte noch etwa sechs Stunden seiner Zeit übrig.  
Und er hatte vor dem Haus gestanden, in dem er gerade so erfolgreich gemordet hatte und war vollkommen ratlos, was er mit den verbleibenden sechs Stunden seines Lebens anfangen sollte.

Und so war er an den kleinen See appariert, der in der Nähe des Hauses war, hatte sich dort niedergesetzt und gewartet.  
Er war neugierig gewesen, wie es sein würde, wieder zu verschwinden. Hatte sich gefragt, ob es schmerzhaft sein würde, oder ob er einfach aufhören würde zu sein.  
In Dunkelheit hatte er den Rest der Nacht dort gesessen und als die Sonne sich langsam über dem Horizont erhob, hatte er im stillen Wasser des Sees sein Spiegelbild betrachtet.  
Er hätte beinahe gelacht.  
Er war eine Kuriosität.  
Hätten die Männer die ihn erschaffen hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn gehabt, hätte er vielleicht ausgesehen wie er.  
Er trug das schwarze, halblange Haar von Severus Snape und seine Nase war, wenn auch nicht so hakig wie die seines Erschaffers doch nicht zu übersehen. Die hellen Augen hingegen und die Gesichtszüge spiegelten die Züge des zweiten Mannes wider, der an dem Zauber beteiligt gewesen war – Lucius Malfoy...  
Als die Sonne langsam so hell wurde, dass man nicht mehr hineinsehen konnte, war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln konnte.  
Und plötzlich war er froh deswegen...  
Denn ganz unvermittelt war ihm Narcissa eingefallen. Seine über alles geliebte Narcissa. Und als ihm wie mit einem Dolchstoß bewusst wurde, dass „seine" Narcissa, dass all die Erinnerungen an sie, an all das was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten nicht seine Erinnerungen waren, sondern die des Blonden Zauberers, als er erkennen musste, dass Narcissa Malfoy nicht einmal von seiner Existenz wusste, war der Schmerz darüber so groß, dass er fest in die Sonne hineinsah, in dem sinnlosen Versuch, sie dadurch dazu zu bewegen, dass sie schneller aufsteigen würde – dass seine Wartezeit endlich vorbei sein würde!  
Aber sie war immer höher gestiegen und hatte ihn nicht weiter beachtet...  
Und die Zeit die dabei verstrichen war, hatte es ebenso wenig getan.  
Er war sitzen geblieben und hatte gewartet...  
Aber es war nichts geschehen.  
Gar nichts.  
Und so hatte er sich erhoben und war dorthin appariert, wo man ihn erschaffen hatte.

Die fassungslosen Gesichter von Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy hatten eine mehr als deutliche Sprache gesprochen.  
Es hätte ihn nicht mehr geben dürfen.  
Sie hatten über ihn gesprochen, als sei er nicht im Raum. Als sei er ein unbelebtes Ding, das man nach belieben benutzen, aber auch wieder zerstören konnte.  
Sie hatten nicht mit ihm geredet – sondern nur miteinander beratschlagt, wie es weitergehen solle.  
Dass er leben würde, schien dabei keine Option gewesen zu sein.  
Und in ihm war erwacht, was nur durch die Gewissheit der kurzen Lebensspanne überhaupt unterdrückbar gewesen war – etwas, dass stärker als alles andere von diesen beiden Männern in ihn gegeben worden war – der absolute, unbrechbare Wille zu überleben.  
Als er sich vor ihren Augen aufgelöst hatte, hatte er ihre Gesichter gesehen. Das Entsetzen darin.  
Und weil er sie war, wusste er, dass sie Recht hatten.  
Sie DURFTEN ihn überhaupt nicht leben lassen.  
Sie MUSSTEN ihn finden und töten.  
Er wusste alles über sie...  
Fakten, Flüche, Wünsche, Neigungen, Gefühle, Verbindungen... er wusste alles...  
Wenn er sie wäre, würde er sich suchen, sich finden und sich töten.  
Ohne jeden Zweifel.  
Aber da er nicht sie war – sondern da er er selbst war, würde er das zu verhindern wissen.

Durch die Intelligenz beider Männer war er in der Lage gewesen, sich in Eiltempo an die neuen Gegebenheiten anzupassen. Bei einigen Fähigkeiten wusste er, welchem der Männer er sie zu verdanken hatte, bei anderen konnte er nur raten. Aber er machte sie sich alle – ausnahmslos – zu Nutzen - so wie sie es getan hätten - beide... Er hatte sich einen Wagen besorgt, weil er wusste, dass er ihn lenken konnte und war auf dem Weg, das Land zu verlassen.  
Er hatte inzwischen Geld, eine Grundausstattung, Nahrungsmittel und ein paar gute CDs, die er im Wagen gefunden hatte und die er im Player laufen ließ...

Es gab ihn seit drei Tagen.  
Er war die mächtigste Waffe, die Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy jemals erschaffen hatten – und sie hatten ihn besser erschaffen, als es dem Zauber nach eigentlich möglich gewesen war...

... und sie hatten ihn sich aus den Fingern gleiten lassen ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

# # # #

Der Rastplatz war dunkel.

Es regnete noch immer.

Er war todmüde – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben - und doch war ihm das Gefühl so bekannt.

Er konnte keinen Meter weiter fahren. Auf den letzten Kilometern bis zu diesem Rastplatz war er mehr als einmal für Sekundenbruchteile eingenickt.

Es waren nur noch wenige Kilometer bis zur Küste – bis zur Fähre...

Er konnte nicht apparieren, weil er befürchtete, dass Severus und Lucius ihn orten konnten, wenn er Magie benutzte. Also blieb, abgesehen von kleinen, minderwertigen Zaubertricks die ihn mit allem ausgestattet hatten was er nun mit einem zynischen Blick „sein eigen" nannte, nur der Muggelweg um von der Insel herunter zu kommen.

Das würde der kritischste und gefährlichste Teil seiner Reise werden – der Aufenthalt am Hafen um auf eine der Fähren zu kommen.

Er zog den Ausweis aus der Tasche die auf dem Beifahrersitz lag.

War seine Fälschung gut genug?

Er sah den Namen auf der kleinen Karte und fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er neben dem Bild auch den Namen ändern sollte.

Aber er befürchtete, dass bei einer genaueren Kontrolle auffallen würde, dass Name und Nummer des Ausweises nicht zusammen gehören. Also beließ er es bei dem Namen des Mannes, dessen Identität er gestohlen hatte, indem er heimlich ein Duplikat des Ausweises angefertigt hatte, damit der Besitzer den Missbrauch nicht bemerken würde.

E hatte keinen eigenen Namen gehabt. Seine Mission hatte keinen Namen notwendig gemacht. Und so war sein Name nun Duncan Fraser.

Er lachte leise, da er wusste, dass es eine Buchreihe gab, in der die männliche Hauptfigur den Namen Fraser trug. Er lachte nicht, weil er es albern gefunden hätte, sondern weil er es auf eine verrückte Weise passend fand, denn wie dieser Fraser war auch er durch die Idee eines Menschen aus dem Nichts entstanden.

Er legte den Ausweis zurück und betrachtete seine Hände...

Noch erfüllten sie ihren Dienst...

Wieviel länger würde der Zauber halten, der ihn erschaffen hatte? Würde er sich irgendwann einfach auflösen, wie es längst hätte geschehen sollen, oder konnte er älter werden und ein reales Leben führen?

Er musste auf Festland und Möglichkeiten finden, diese Frage zu beantworten.

Der Regen ebbte ab und das Prasseln auf die Scheibe und das Dach des Autos wurde leiser – einschläfernd...

Er drehte den Sitz so weit das möglich war in eine liegendere Position und legte sich zurück.

Sobald er die Augen schloß, sah er sie.

Narcissa...

Mit einem ungehaltenen Laut öffnete er die Augen wieder.

Er musste versuchen, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Sie war nicht seine Frau. Sie empfand nicht nur nichts für ihn, sie kannte ihn nicht einmal. Und mit jedem Meter den er sich aufs Festland zu bewegte, entfernte er sich weiter von ihr – ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ihr niemals nahe gewesen war.

Sie niemals mehr sehen ...

Sie nie wieder fühlen ...

Nie wieder ...

Er keuchte auf und rieb sich hart die Hände durchs Gesicht, um die ungewollten Erinnerungen und die übermächtige Trauer zu vertreiben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Je stärker er es versuchte, desto intensiver wurden die Empfindungen.

Er konnte nicht einfach fortgehen.

Er musste ihr lebewohl sagen – selbst wenn sie nicht wissen würde warum.

Er musste sie wenigstens noch einmal halten.

„Ich muß schlafen!", sprach er laut und ungehalten aus.

„Es fühlt sich nur so an, weil ich müde bin!", versuchte er weiter, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass lediglich die Erschöpfung ihn so panisch machte, bei dem Gedanken, Narcissa Malfoy hinter sich zu lassen.

Er ließ diese Aussage einen Moment sinken und hoffte, dass er nun schlafen konnte.

Er lehnte sich langsam und regelrecht vorsichtig in den Sitz.

Er konnte nicht zurück.

Er musste soviel Raum zwischen sich und die beiden Zauberer bringen wie nur möglich.

Zu Narcissa zu fahren, hieße, sich ihnen auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Warum war es nur so verflucht schwer – nein... warum war es unmöglich! – eine Empfindung abzustellen, die jeder realen Grundlage entbehrte?

Er konnte auf keinen Fall zurück zu dieser Frau...

Seiner Frau ...

Narcissa ...

Er hatte das Gefühl, sie zu spüren. Er wusste wie es sich anfühlt, sie im Arm zu halten und die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt nicht bei ihm war und dass er sogar alles unternahm, um zu verhindern, dass es jemals so sein würde, tat ihm in seiner Müdigkeit körperlich weh.

Vielleicht konnte er ja doch ...

NEIN! Er konnte nicht. Er musste hier weg und konnte nicht das, was das Schicksal ihm aus einer Laune heraus geschenkt hatte für ein romantisches Gefühl aufs Spiel setzen, das nicht einmal sein eigenes war!

Aber...

Dieses „Aber" wurde größer und größer, bis es gewann.

Er schrie kurz aber laut auf und schlug mit beiden Händen auf das Lenkrad vor ihm.

Dann richtete er den Sitz wieder auf, startete den Wagen und brachte ihn zurück auf die Straße.

Weg vom Hafen.

Zurück ins Landesinnere...

* * *

**TBC** - wenn ihr es wollt *g*


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, dass ich die letzten Reviews noch nicht beantwortet habe, aber ich komme im Moment nicht in diese Funktion hinein! Ich hole es nach, sobald das Klicken auf das Antwort-Fenster wieder das Antwortfenster öffnet. Satia_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

„Es ist doch völlig unmöglich, dass wir seine Spur so ganz und gar verloren haben."

Lucius Malfoy durchschritt zum unzähligsten Male in großen Schritten das Labor von Severus Snape, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Er denkt wie wir, Lucius. Ihm ist klar, dass wir nach der magischen Spur suchen, die er hinterlassen würde, wenn er intensive Magie anwendet – also lässt er es bleiben und hinterlässt keine Spur. Wir müssen uns etwas ausdenken, das untypisch für uns ist, so dass er uns nicht einen Gedanken voraus ist."

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass er trotz der scheinbaren Ruhe genauso aufgelöst war wie der Blonde.

„Wir sollen uns also von unseren normalen Gedankengängen abwenden. Wie sollen wir dass machen?" Malfoy blieb vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen beugte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der Tischplatte ab, so dass er den Tränkemeister intensiver anstarren konnte. „Sollen wir es mit Dummheit versuchen, damit er uns nicht auf die Schliche kommt?"

Snape gab einen verächtliches Geräusch von sich.

„Mit deinem Zynismus kommen wir auch nicht weiter. Fakt ist, dass er uns keine Hinweise gibt. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass es ihn gar nicht mehr gibt und dass das Stundenglas fehlerhaft ist."

Er deutete auf eine Sanduhr, die anders aussah, als eine normale Sanduhr. Der Sand lief aus der oberen Kugel nicht in eine untere, sondern in zwei untere Kugeln. Doch nachdem ein gutes Viertel des Sandes durch die Enge hindurchgerieselt war, war der fallende Sand einfach stehengeblieben. Einige Körper schwebten noch in der Luft. Die Uhr war nicht verstopft, sondern die Magie darin war einfach zum Stillstand gekommen.

„Das hast du mir auch auf Malfoy Manor gesagt, als er dann plötzlich vor uns gestanden hat!"

Snape seufzte. Malfoy hatte Recht. Es gab immer noch keine Erklärung dafür, warum das Stundenglas, mit dessen Magie sie ihrer beider Essenzen aus den zwei Kugeln in die eine hatten zusammenfließen lassen den umgekehrten Vorgang nun nicht mehr ausführte.

Das Glas zu zerstören war keine Option, weil niemand wusste, welchen Effekt es auf Snape und Malfoy haben würde.

Eine Eule klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel an das Fenster des Labors.

Seerus erhob sich und ließ das Tier ein. Ein Briefumschlag fiel ihm in die Hände, die Eule bekam ihre obligatorische Belohnung und als sie wieder fortgeflogen war, schloss Snape das Fenster hinter ihr.

Erst als er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß, öffnete er den Umschlag und las die wenigen Zeilen die auf dem Briefbogen niedergeschrieben waren. An dem Bogen war ein Zeitungsausschnitt festgeklemmt.

„Man hat die Leichen entdeckt.", informierte er Lucius über den Inhalt des Artikels. „Man vermutet einen brutalen Raub. Die Polizei hat das Haus völlig verwüstet vorgefunden. Alle Männer erschossen. Von der Waffe fehlt jede Spur. Man hat okkulte Gegenstände vorgefunden und wundert sich, warum sechs so einflussreiche Männer sich mit Unsinnigem wie Okkultismus beschäftigen."

„Okkultismus?", unterbrach Malfoy ihn. „Wenn sie es so nennen, haben sie keine Ahnung, worum es ging. Gut."

Snape las den Rest des Artikels stumm und nickte dann.

„Ja – es hat genau so funktioniert, wie es sein sollte. Bevor er aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, hat er seinen Auftrag perfekt erledigt, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Das kann er wirklich gut ..."

Malfoy sah etwas erleichtert aus.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, die sechs mit ihrem Fund einfach machen zu lassen, was sie machen wollten. Wenn es funktioniert hätte – was ich nach wie vor bezweifel – wären sie ohnehin gestorben."

„Lucius!", rief Snape ihn zur Vernunft. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein nicht unerheblicher Teil deiner Geschäfte davon ruiniert gewesen wäre, hätte es fatale Folgen für die gesamte magische Gesellschaft gehabt. Von den Muggeln die betroffen gewesen wären ganz zu schweigen. Es ist gut dass die Zauber die diese Dummköpfe sich für ihr unrechtmäßig erworbenes Geld in ihre beschränkten Muggelhirne haben pflanzen lassen nicht kombiniert werden konnten. Sie hätten Macht über die Entscheidungsfreiheit eines jeden magisch begabten Menschen gehabt! Und du weißt, was sie damit anrichten wollten! Dass wir durch deine Verbindungen mit ihnen in Kontakt gekommen sind, ohne dass sie wussten mit wem sie es zu tun haben, war reiner Zufall und ein großes Glück für uns alle."

Malfoy lachte hämisch.

„Da stehen sie endlich dem Zauberer gegenüber, von dem sie glauben, dass er ihre einzelnen Aspekte kombiniert und dann so was – ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen, um ihre Gesichter zu sehen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie mit der Einladung für ihn ihr Todesurteil ausgesprochen hatten."

„Und ich wäre gerne wieder sicher, dass meine Geheimnisse auch meine Geheimnisse bleiben. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die im Moment keineswegs mehr sicher ist. Lucius, er weiß nicht nur von unserem Tun, er weiß auch alles andere von uns. Lass uns überlegen, wie wir seiner habhaft werden können!"

Malfoy seufzte einmal, dann setzte er sich in den bequemen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und sie begannen Ideen zu sammeln.

* * *

# # # #

* * *

Duncan hatte inzwischen gefühlte drei Liter Kaffee an verschiedenen Rastplätzen getrunken und als morgens die ersten Apotheken geöffnet hatten hatte er sich einen guaraninhaltigen Wachmacher gekauft, dessen Wirkstoff er mit kleinen magischen Ergänzungen konzentriert hatte, bis er die Wirkung der einzelnen Kapseln um etwa das zehnfache erhöht waren.

„Ein hoch auf meine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Zutaten", murmelte er vor sich hin, als die Wirkung des Guaranin einsetzte und es ihm vorkam, als habe ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte erstaunt auf.

„Wow... das war schnell..."

Er sah auf die Uhr und dann die Straße hinauf.

Es würde keine Viertelstunde mehr dauern, bis Narcissa sich auf den Weg zu ihrem wöchentlichen Besuch der Winkelgasse machen würde. Man konnte die Uhr danach stellen, wann sie montags morgens aufbrach, um kleinere Besorgungen zu machen, Bestellungen aufzugeben und bestellte Dinge bereitstellen zu lassen, damit die Hauselfen sie später abholen können würden. Und er hatte sie oft genug begleitet, um zu wissen, dass sie stets den Eingang neben der exklusive Boutique in die Gasse benutzte, der sie direkt zu ihrem Lieblingscafe brachte.

In der Zeit die er bereits hier verbracht hatte, hatte er sich einige winzige Phiolen mit effektiven Zaubertränken gekauft, die er in der Muggelwelt problemlos als homöopathische Medikamente ausgeben konnte und hatte eine Liste mit sämtlichen Kontakten erstellt, die er auswendig niederschreiben konnte. Da sein Zauberstab, im Gegensatz zu ihm selber, nach Ablauf des Tages zerfallen war, hatte er sich obendrein bei Ollivander einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt.

Die letzten Minuten zogen sich so sehr in die Länge, dass er glaubte die Zeit sei stehen geblieben, aber dann endlich war es so weit.

Er hatte sich gegen die Wand des Hauses gelegt, von dem aus er einen guten Blick auf den Duchgang hatte. Als das Tor sich öffnete, stieß er sich sofort von der Wand ab und stellte sich gerade hin. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Da war sie...

Narcissa Malfoy betrat die Winkelgasse.

Sie sah perfekt aus. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zog sie Blicke auf sich von bewundernden Männern und neidischen Frauen.

Duncan fühlte Stolz in sich aufsteigen und entgegen allem was er geplant hatte, ging er einfach auf sie zu, als sei das das Normalste auf der Welt.

* * *

# # # #

* * *

„Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, hätte ich längst das Land verlassen", erklärte Lucius nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Das ist richtig, aber wir waren uns einig, dass wir beide dafür sorgen würden, dass wir weder mittellos, noch nackt, noch ohne Gepäck, noch ohne Identität gehen würden. Aber was würde auf jeden Fall zu unserem Gepäck gehören.", Snape rieb sich die Stirn während er sprach „Was mich betrifft, würden mir Geld und Ausweispapiere ausreichen zumal der Start ganz sicher erst einmal ausschließlich in der Muggelwelt stattfinden wird. Aber wir müssen immer uns beide berücksichtigen . Ich bin sicher, dass du mehr mitnehmen wollen würdest. Was müsste in dein Gepäck also unbedingt hinein, dass du dir aus der Magischen Welt erst einmal besorgen oder das du holen müsstest?"

„Das habe ich mir immer schon einmal gewünscht, Severus. Mit dir ‚ich packe meinen Koffer' zu spielen."

Jetzt musste sogar Snape, trotz der angespannten Situation grinsen.

„Dann leg ich mal vor. Ich nehme mit: meinen Zauberstab."

Lucius grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich packe ein: meinen Zauberstab und eine Liste mit meinen Kontakten."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„An die kommt er nicht, er muß aufschreiben, was er aus dem Kopf weiß. Aber machen wir weiter. Ich nehme mit: meinen Zauberstab, eine Liste mit meinen Kontaktdaten und ein paar als Medikamente getarnte Zaubertränke."

„Typisch" murmelte Malfoy, bevor er das bitterernste Thema weiter in spielerischer Form aufnahm.

„Ich nehme mit: meinen Zauberstab, eine Liste mit meinen Kontaktdaten, ein paar als Medikamente getarnte Zaubertränke und..." plötzlich wurde er blass.

„... und was?", fragte Snape auf der Stelle, der sofort sah, dass dem Blonden etwas ganz entscheidendes eingefallen war.

Lucius starrte Snape entsetzt an.

„... und meine Frau ..."

* * *

# # # #

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Sie saß in dem kleinen Cafe und hatte sich einen speziellen Kakao bestellt. Während sie darauf wartete, suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach etwas.

Er zögerte nur noch einen winzigen Moment, bevor er endgültig zu ihr ging.

„Narcissa?"

Seine Stimme war etwas heiser, als er ihren Namen aussprach.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. Ihr heller, offener Blick begegnete seinem und er schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Ja?"

Dieses winzige Wort aus ihrem Mund reichte aus, um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Und es kostete ihn erschreckend viel Kraft, sie nicht anzufassen und zu küssen.

Er hatte den ganzen Weg hierher Zeit gehabt, sich zu überlegen was er sagen würde, was er tun würde, aber in diesem Moment war das alles vergessen.

Und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass dieses intensive Gefühl selbst nach den Maßstäben eines Lucius Malfoy extrem war und er griff mit einer Hand nach der Lehne des Stuhls der neben Narcissa stand, als ihm bewusst wurde, warum das so war...

Es waren nicht nur Lucius' Gefühle die durch seine Adern strömten und ihn verrückt nach dieser Frau machten ... es waren auch die des Zaubertrankmeisters!

„Na phantastisch", murmelte er leise und zog, ohne sie zu fragen, den Stuhl dessen Lehne er festhielt ein Stück vom Tisch weg und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich muß mit dir sprechen. Nur kurz, aber dringend." Er hatte das „du" ausgesprochen, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie das als unpassend empfinden würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das müssen.", sagte sie auch prompt damenhaft aber unfreundlich und sah ihn äußerst misstrauisch an.

Er konnte allerdings erkennen, dass sein Anblick sie verwirrte. Er vermutete dass er ihr bekannt vor kam und nicht wusste, wie sie das einordnen sollte.

„Ich bitte dich darum." Sagte er in einem Tonfall, der die Furche auf Narcissas Stirn vertiefte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie setzen sich einfach zu mir und sprechen mich an, als würden wir uns schon lange kennen. Wer sind Sie?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und senkte den Kopf, bevor er wieder zu ihr hochsah.

Bei den Göttern, war diese Frau schön...

Er griff mit seinen Händen eine von Narcissas Händen und hielt sie fest, als sie sie ihm entziehen wollte.

„Lucius und Severus vertrauen mir. Und ich weiß mehr über euch drei, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen gab Narcissa den Versuch auf, ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen aber es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass ihr Misstrauen in Besorgnis umschlug.

„So, so... mein Mann vertraut Ihnen also, und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

Er nickte.

„Warum wüsste ich sonst von dem Kleid, dass er dir vor zwei Wochen zum Geburtstag erst geschenkt hat, als alle Gäste schon fort waren und das du nur für ihn tragen sollst? Warum wüsste ich sonst ..." er unterbrach sich selbst, ließ ihre Hand los und sah betreten zur Seite weg. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf, wie er, nein... wie Lucius ... doch! Wie ER ihr das Kleid mitten in der Nacht wieder vom Körper gestriffen hatte, vernebelten seine Sinne. Er stand ruckartig wieder auf, um dem Duft zu entfliehen, den sie verströmte und in den hinein sich in den Erinnerungen die nicht seine waren, der Duft ihrer Haut mischte, während er sie küsste, streichelte, an seinen Körper zog und sie sich ihm lustvoll hingab, sich an ihn schmiegte, mehr wollte ...

„Es war ein Fehler."

Er stolperte beinahe, als er einen Schritt von ihr weg machte.

„Entschuldige ... es war ein Fehler. Lebe wohl."

In diesem Moment wurden nicht nur Duncan und Narcissa, sondern auch alle anderen Anwesenden des Cafes davon erschreckt, dass mitten unter sie zwei Männer apparierten, was sonst in der Winkelgasse nie geschah.

Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben im Cafe und benötigten nur wenige Sekunden, um ihr Umfeld gesehen und Narcissa gefunden zu haben.

Eben diese Sekunden hatte Duncan genutzt, um Narcissa hochzureißen und mit ihrem Rücken so gegen seine Front zu pressen, dass es Severus und Lucius davon abhielt, einen Fluch auf ihn zu schießen.

„Es tut mir leid, Darling!", hauchte er und einen Atemzug später war er mit ihr fortappariert.

* * *

# # # #

* * *

Als Narcissa sich in dem Waldstück wiederfand, in das er sie gebracht hatte, riss sie sich sofort von ihm los und versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, aber in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er sie wieder gepackt und hielt ihre Handgelenke so, dass sie den Stab nicht nutzen konnte.

„Bitte! Narcissa!", rief er laut. Er rang mit ihr und versuchte sie so fest zu halten, dass sie sich ihm nicht entwinden konnte, aber ihr gleichzeitig nicht weh zu tun. „Ich tue dir nichts! Ich bringe dich zurück, hörst du? Ich bringe dich zurück, ich schwöre es! Ich werde dich gleich zurückbringen! Gib mir nur einen Moment um mich zu erklären!"

Narcissa stellte ihre Gegenwehr ein, aber sie rang vor Angst nach Luft und er fühlte an ihren Handgelenken, dass ihr Herz raste.

„Was wollen Sie?!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ich will mich verabschieden.", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Ich will mich von dir verabschieden, weil ich weggehen und dich nie wieder sehen werde. Weil ich nicht gehen konnte, ohne dich noch einmal berührt zu haben."

Himmel, er musste wie ein völlig Verrückter klingen und das war sicher nicht geeignet, um ihre Angst zu schmälern.

Er ließ sie los, nahm allerdings ihren Zauberstab an sich und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts von ihr weg.

„Cissa, das ist alles so falsch gelaufen. Es war ein Fehler. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Und mir ist durchaus klar, dass du mich für völlig durchgedreht und geisteskrank halten musst. Aber ich bin es nicht."

Er kam wieder näher auf sie zu. Darauf achtend, dass er ihr nicht mehr so nahe kam, dass er sie erneut erschrecken würde. Er steckte ihren Zauberstab zusammen mit seinem auf seinem Rücken hinter seinem Gürtel fest, um dann sofort die Hände wieder nach vorne zu nehmen und ihr beschwichtigend entgegenzustrecken.

„Siehst du? Kein Zauberstab, keine Gesten ... ich tue dir nichts."

Narcissa beruhigte sich ein ganz klein wenig, beobachtete aber jede seiner Regungen mit Argusaugen.

„Wer – sind – Sie?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich bin ... ich ..." Wie sollte er erklären, wer er war? „Es gibt mich überhaupt nicht, Cissa. Lucius und Severus haben mich vor vier Tagen erschaffen, um etwas zu tun, dass sie selber nicht tun konnten, das aber getan werden musste. Und sie haben mich aus sich selbst erschaffen, weil ihr kombiniertes Wissen und ihre kombinierten Fähigkeiten für das notwendig waren was ich erledigen mußte. Sie haben das auch nicht zum ersten Mal getan, aber diesmal ... diesmal ist es ... ich ..." Er wandte sich von ihr ab, weil er den Unglauben in ihren Augen nicht länger ertrug. „Ich hätte nach einem Tag wieder verschwinden müssen, denn ich trage alles Wissen, alle Erinnerungen in mir die sie haben. Ich bin aber noch da ... ich bin immer noch da ... und wenn sie mich finden, werden sie diesen Fehler korrigieren ..."

Narcissas Haltung entspannte sich, ohne dass er es sehen konnte.

„Warum bist du dann nicht längst fort, sondern hier?", fragte sie, plötzlich sehr ruhig.

Ein weiterer Schauer durchlief ihn, als sie ihn mit dem vertrauten „du" ansprach.

„Weil ich nicht nur ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten in mir habe, sondern auch ..." er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um und die Sehnsucht danach sie zu berühren brannte weithin sichtbar in seinen hellen Augen. „... sondern auch ihre Liebe für dich. Ich konnte dich nicht einfach hinter mir lassen. Ich bin dir nie zuvor begegnet und doch kenne ich dich besser als Lucius und ich kenne dich besser als Severus, denn ich weiß von beiden alles was sie von dir wissen und kennen."

Narcissa konnte erkennen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach und zu sehen, wie sehr der Mann vor ihr litt, in dessen Zügen sie nun, da sie Bescheid wusste, so überaus eindeutig die Merkmale beider Männer erkennen konnte, die bewiesen, dass seine Geschichte wahr war, brach ihr, obwohl er ihr immer noch Angst machte, beinahe das Herz.

„Deshalb wusstest du von dem Kleid ...", sagte sie leise und setzte sich, erschlagen von den Vorkommnissen, auf den Waldboden auf das bereits halb zerfallene Herbstlaub. Dass es kühl war, fiel ihr gar nicht auf. Zum Teil weil ihr warmer, mehrschichtiger Rock die Kälte abhielt, zum Teil weil sie viel zu betäubt war von den Worten des Fremden.

Er kam zu ihr, kniete sich vor sie hin und setzte sich auf seine Fersen.

Seine Hand wollte automatisch wieder nach ihrer greifen, aber auf halber Strecke besann er sich, zog die Hand zurück und legte sie stattdessen auf seinem Oberschenkel ab.

„Ja ... deshalb weiß ich von dem Kleid. Und von all den anderen Begebenheiten zwischen Lucius und dir und auch von denen zwischen ..."

„Sei still!" unterbrach sie ihn erschrocken und legte ihm ihre Fingerspitzen auf den Mund, um ihn daran zu hindern weiterzusprechen.

„Wenn Lucius davon erfährt, bringt er mich um. Und ihn ebenso.", flüsterte sie und sah beschämt zur Seite.

Er nahm ihre Fingerspitzen in seine Hand und konnte nicht widerstehen, einen winzigen Kuß darauf zu geben, bevor er sie ganz von seinen Lippen wegzog.

„Das tut er nicht. Er ahnt es längst."

Narcissas Augen starrten ihn abrupt wieder an.

„Er weiß es?!"

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er weiß es nicht, er ahnt es und er fragt nicht nach, weil er Angst hat, dass er Recht haben könnte, denn er weiß, dass er, trotz all seiner Liebe für dich, selber die Schuld daran trägt."

„Es ist längst vorbei", hauchte sie mit einem immer noch leicht panischen Unterton.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er und sie wusste, dass es natürlich wirklich so war.

„Wirst du es verraten?", fragte sie zögerlich. „Wirst du mich damit unter Druck setzen, dass du es verraten wirst?"

„Nein!" erwiderte er entsetzt. Allein der Gedanke war völlig abwegig. „Ich täte nichts – absolut nichts – was dich unglücklich machen könnte! Und ich weiß, was du Severus über Lucius erzählt hast. Ich weiß, warum es so gekommen ist und ich weiß, wie endgültig du das mit Severus beendet hast. Ich weiß es, Narcissa."

Er griff nun doch nach einer ihrer Hände und hielt sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen, als müsse er darauf aufpassen.

„Ich werde gleich gehen und du kannst zurück in die Winkelgasse apparieren oder ins Manor oder wohin immer du willst. Und auch wenn du sie mir nicht freiwillig gegeben hast, danke ich dir doch für die Minuten die ich mit dir hatte und die diesen ganzen Irrsinn in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herz etwas realer machen. Dir begegnet zu sein, dich wirklich berührt zu haben, gibt mir das Gefühl nicht völlig verrückt zu sein. Ich weiß, dass es dir egal ist, wenn ich gleich fort bin, aber mir ist es nicht egal, dass ich ..." er musste sich räuspern um weitersprechen zu können „... dich nicht wiedersehen werde. Aber wenigstens konnte ich dir dieses eine Mal in die Augen sehen, bevor ..."

Wieder fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Wußten Lucius und Severus, wie es dir gehen würde? Wie du empfinden würdest?"

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn und überlegte kurz.

„Sie haben über diesen Punkt nicht nachgedacht. Weil es nicht relevant war."

„Aber wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätten, hätten sie darauf kommen können, dass es so sein würde?" hakte sie nach.

Er überlegte wieder kurz und nickte dann.

„Natürlich. Es ist eigentlich gar nicht anders möglich."

Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner und legte sie dann, zu seiner größten Überraschung an seine Wange.

„Wie ist dein Name."

„Ich habe keinen. Es war nicht notwendig."

Wenig von dem, was er bisher gesagt hatte schien Narcissa so schockiert zu haben wie diese Information.

„Du hast keinen ... du ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Papiere gestohlen um ausser Landes zu kommen, aber das ist nicht mein Name."

Narcissas Augen begannen zu feucht zu glänzen.

„Welchen Namen wirst du also ab jetzt tragen?"

„Duncan ... der Zufall hat mich Duncan genannt. Verzeih, wenn ich dir den Nachnamen nicht nenne, aber ...", er lachte traurig „... ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich dir vertrauen kann, dass du ihn nicht weitergibst und auch wenn es nie so gedacht war, dass ich ein Leben habe und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange es andauern wird, so bin ich doch sehr erpicht darauf, es nicht in einem Gefängnis zu verbringen oder vor die Spitzen der Zauberstäbe von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape zu geraten. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich ohne dich leben soll, beabsichtige ich doch zu leben."

„Duncan ...", sprach sie seinen Namen langsam aus und legte dann auch ihre zweite Hand an sein Gesicht, so dass sie es nun festhielt, während sie ihm näher kam.

„Es ist nicht Recht, was sie dir angetan haben."

„Sie hatten keine andere Wahl, Narcissa."

„Es war nicht Recht!"

„Der Grund dafür, dass ich geschaffen wurde war wichtig."

„Es war trotzdem nicht Recht."

„Sie konnte nicht ..."

Seine Lippen wurden von ihren verschlossen und selbst wenn er hätte weitersprechen können, wären ihm keine Worte mehr eingefallen, die er hätte sagen wollen.

Er blieb auf den Knien, erhob sich aber aus der sitzenden Position, umfasste mit der einen Hand ihre Taille, mit der anderen ihren Hinterkopf und erwiderte den Kuß, als sei es seine letzte Gelegenheit zu atmen. Er zog sie so dicht an sich heran, wie es möglich war und sein Kuß war von einer Leidenschaft, die sie schwindelig werden ließ.

Als er sie nach endlos erscheinender und doch viel zu kurzer Zeit wieder los ließ und sie beide schwer atmeten, starrte er sie an.

„Verzeih mir ... danke ... ich ... das hätte nicht ..."

„Schhh ... es ist ok ... geh nun. Geh und beginne ein eigenes Leben."

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen in sein dichtes Haar hinein und entlockte ihm damit noch einmal ein leise keuchendes Geräusch.

„Und ich wäre sehr froh und dankbar, wenn du mich daran irgendwie teilhaben lassen könntest. Ich werde ihnen sagen, du wärst vor meinen Augen zerfallen. Sie werden dich nicht weiter suchen, wenn ich als Augenzeugin betstätigen kann, dass es nichts mehr zu suchen gibt."

Fassungslosigkeit war das einzige Wort, dass seine Empfindung in diesem Moment treffend beschrieb.

„Warum? Warum tust du das?"

„Weil ich mir oft gewünscht habe, Lucius und Severus wären in der Lage, sich wirklich klar zu machen, was sie den jeweils anderen lehren könnten. Dass es sie beide zu besseren Menschen machen würde, als sie es sind. Und in dir scheint das gelungen zu sein, ohne dass sie es wissen. Du hast eine Chance verdient und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass meine Gedanken oft zu dir wandern werden, wenn du irgendwo da draußen bist."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück – erleichtert – froh – erstaunt.

Sie ließ eine seiner langen Strähne durch ihre Finger gleiten.

„Schneide dir das Haar. Verändere dein Äußeres ein wenig. Und lass mich wissen, wie es dir geht, Duncan."

Er nickte, erhob sich und zog sie mit sich hoch.

„Eine letzte Umarmung?", fragte sie ihn mit einem freundschaftlichen Lächeln.

„Nur wenig lieber als das.", antwortete er und zog sie feste an sich.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie dort so und erst als er ihr mit seiner tiefen, warmen Stimme ein leises „Danke" ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, ließen sie sich wieder los.

Er zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und gab ihn ihr.

Dann machte er einen Schritt von ihr weg und war einen Zauberspruch später fort appariert.

Ein paar Atemzüge später war auch Narcissa verschwunden.

* * *

# # # #

* * *

In dem Cafe aus dem vor wenigen Minuten Narcissa Malfoy entführt worden war, herrschte helle Aufregung und Severus war noch damit beschäftigt mit seinem Zauberstab diverse Zeichen auf den Boden zu zeichnen, mit denen man Orten können würde, wohin der Fremde appariert war. Der Besitzer des Cafes kniete beinahe vor Lucius, und beteuerte immer wieder, dass er nichts dafür könne, dass es in seinem Cafe geschehen sei.

Als Narcissa mit dem typischen Appariergeräusch zwischen ihnen wieder auftauchte, Blätter in den Falten der eleganten Robe, die Haare ein wenig zerzaust und mit hochroten, erschrockenen Wangen, ging ein regelrechter Aufschrei durch die Menge.

„Narcissa!"

Lucius schrie ihren Namen beinahe und stürzte mit zwei großen Schritten auf sie zu, um sie so fest in seine Arme zu reißen, dass es ihr beinahe weh tat.

Narcissa schmiegte sich fest an den Körper ihres Mannes und ließ den Tränen die sie jetzt überkamen freien Lauf. Es war ihr egal, wer sie jetzt sah. Sie lag in den Armen ihres Mannes und niemand würde daran etwas seltsam finden.

Nur wer in ihr Inneres hätte sehen können, hätte es wohl merkwürdig gefunden, dass einige der Tränen die sie gerade vergoss dem Mann galten, der sie gerade eben entführt hatte. Er war nun allein ... ihm war das, was sie in diesem Moment genoss – die Umarmung des geliebten Menschen – versagt.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass der Platz in den Armen von Lucius Malfoy in diesem Moment der einzige Ort auf der Welt war an dem sie sein wollte.

„Er ist zerfallen, Lucius.", sagte sie, durch das Weinen schlecht verständlich. „Er wollte mir irgendetwas sagen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen, weil ich ihn angeschrieen habe, dass er mich loslassen soll und dann ist er einfach zerfallen."

Severus und Lucius gaben gleichzeitig ein lautes Geräusch der Erleichterung von sich. Der Zaubertrankmeister klopfte Lucius auf die Schultern und begann dann, die Linien und Symbole die er bereits auf den Boden gebracht hatte, wieder zu entfernen.

„Wer war das?", schluchzte Narcissa und war sich nicht sicher, was sie als Antwort erwartete.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Cissa. Irgendein Verrückter!"

Narcissas Tränen versiegten, aber einen kurzen Moment tat sie noch weiter so, als sei sie davon gefangen, denn sie wollte wissen, wie weit er mit seiner Geheimhaltung gehen würde.

„Warum seid ihr beide gerade hier aufgetaucht?"

Lucius wurde etwas steifer, umfasste sie dann aber enger und sagte ruhig: „Darüber sprechen wir später, Darling. Jetzt bin ich erst einmal froh, dass du wieder da und unbeschadet bist. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Narcissa nickte.

Sie war ihm nicht böse – aber sie war enttäuscht ...

Und sie fragte sich, was Duncan in diesem Moment tat ...

* * *

# # # #

* * *

Duncan saß in seinem Wagen und schlief. Tief und fest ... Er hatte sich in das Auto gesetzt, das er auf einem Parkplatz in einem gänzlich anderen Wald als dem, in den er Narcissa geholt hatte, geparkt hatte und nachdem er noch einmal voller Erstaunen mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Lippen berührt hatte, die nun tatsächlich und real von Narcissas Lippen geküsst worden waren, war die Anspannung der letzten Tage so abrupt von ihm abgefallen, dass er fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen war ...

* * *

# # #

# # #

# # #

* * *

_Ihr merkt, dass ich sehr schnell neue Kapitel einstelle – das geht natürlich ein bisschen auf Kosten der Qualität, weil ich die Kapitel einfach nur runterschreibe und nicht mehr großartig kontrolliere. Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem ok ist. Satia_


End file.
